Vices et Versa
by Rekha
Summary: Après une dispute qui est allée plus loin que d'habitude, Hermione et Drago se voient projetés dans... dans Poudlard. L'incompréhension règne, tandis que se créent de nouveaux liens, de nouvelles haines, de nouvelles amitiés... pour le moins inattendus.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : **_Vices et Versa_

**Personnages Principaux :**_Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy_

**Résumé : **_Après une dispute qui est allée plus loin que d'habitude, Hermione et Drago se voient projetés dans... dans Poudlard. L'incompréhension règne, tandis que se créent de nouveaux liens, de nouvelles haines, de nouvelles amitiés... pour le moins innattendus. HG/DM  
_

**Genre : **_Romance/Humor/General_

**Rated : **_Heu… chai pas… disons K+ (pas tout de suite)_

**Disclamer : **_L'habituel « rien n'est à moi, tout est à J.K. Rowling, sauf l'histoire » :) Heu... Peut-être des persos inventés à venir._

**Note de l'auteur : **_Heu bien… Rekha est de retour, après plus d'un an d'absence (h) xD. Mon style d'écriture a changé, peut-être plus mûr ? J'en ai aucune idée, à vous d'voir :p Et pour pas changer : HG/DM :D _

_Je pense que j'écrirai cette fic sur le modèle suivant : un chapitre qui commence par le journal intime d'Hermione, un chapitre qui commence par le journal intime de Drago. Ou bien tous les chapitre qui commencent par le journal de Hermionne Oo. Ou encore tous les chapitres qui commencent par le journal intime de Drago oO. J'sais pas xD, tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'au prologue, y a rien de tout ça xD _

_Et enfin, pour finir : c'est juste si vous aimez ce petit début, que je vais poster la suite xD' Donc reviews ! #petit air absolument innocent :)#_

_Ah oui, et j'allais oublier : je ne suis **vraiment vraiment pas régulière dans le postage de mes chapitres** >>' (ceux qui ont suivi ma première fic Perdu… sont au courant, je pense, huhu x) )_

_Et surtout, merci beaucoup beaucoup à la correctrice de ce chapitre, **Last-Heaven**, qui a trouvé un nom pour la fic, et merci beaucoup beaucoup à **Hermi33**, qui m'a donné son idée d'intrigue ! Merciiiiiiii à vous deux !  
_

_Bon voilàààààààààà ! J'ai fini mon blabla, c'est grave, j'deviens gâteuse xD'_

_Read and Enjoy mes agneaux ! X)_

_

* * *

_

_

* * *

**Prologue**_

_**

* * *

**_

De ses yeux gris d'acier parsemés de paillettes bleues, il fixait d'un air froid et emprunt de dégoût la jeune fille qui se tenait devant lui. Cette dernière avait encore osé lever le ton en s'adressant à lui. Si elle pensait qu'elle allait s'en tirer comme ça, elle se fourrait le doigt dans le nez. Personne, non personne, ne parle comme ça à un Malefoy. Lui, il pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait à qui il voulait, ça allait de soi. Mais cette Sang-de-Bourbe n'avait aucunement le droit de répondre à ses insultes.

A son opposé, des prunelles ambre qui pétillaient de reflets caramel soutenaient le regard glacial de son ennemi. Ah lui, avec son air supérieur et ses idées toutes faites ! Elle ne l'avait jamais supporté, et ne le supporterait d'ailleurs jamais. Cela devait sans doute lui faire du bien, de se faire remettre à sa place, de temps en temps, à cette vieille fouine blond platine bon marché. Une Granger ne se laisse jamais faire, surtout pas par un Malefoy. Et toc !

Autour des deux jeunes gens s'était formé un cercle.

D'un côté, les Gryffondor qui souriaient d'un air satisfait. Hermione avait toujours sût trouver les mots, en toutes circonstances. En ce moment même, une démangeaison soudaine chatouillait leurs doigts, qui se dirigeaient, on ne sait comment, vers leurs baguettes au fond de leurs poches. Tout en effectuant ce geste, ils réfléchissaient à quels sortilèges ces Serpentard allaient goûter… un _Taratellengra_ les ferait-ils danser jusqu'à leur Salle Commune ? Ou bien encore un bon _Rictusempra_ ? Au moins, ça éclairerait leurs visages autrement que par un horrible rictus.

De l'autre côté, les Serpentard affichaient des mines patibulaires qui ne valaient rien de bon. D'après eux, cette Miss-je-sais-tout, ce Saint-Potter et cette Belette ne méritaient rien de mieux que quelques coups de pieds bien placés, ainsi que quelques sortilèges de crache-limaces et furoncles qui les auraient laissés à la place qu'ils méritaient, c'est à dire aux tréfonds du sous-sol, entre un rat et un ver de terre moisis.

Neutres, les Serdaigle et Poufsouffle observaient les deux côtés, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire pour éviter ce cataclysme Poudlarien, et regardaient, impuissants, les choses se faire.

« Alors Malefoy ? On ne trouve rien à répondre ? Ton cerveau est-il tombé en panne ? Ah non, j'oubliais… Tu n'en as pas, bien sûr ! », dit Hermione d'un ton froid, sa réplique suivie d'un murmure approbateur du coté des Gryffondor

D'habitude, c'est elle qui calmait Harry ou Ron qui s'énervaient contre Drago, mais cette fois-ci, c'était la fois de trop. Elle avait bien déversé son trop plein de haine envers ce blondinet au cours de sa 3ème année en un coup de poing en pleine face du Serpentard -ah et quel coup de poing ! Rien que d'y penser, elle en était toute fière-, mais là, c'était tout autre chose…

« Quoi ? La Miss-je-sais-tout n'a pas lu son bouquin du fonctionnement du corps humain ? Hé bien, chère Miss-je-sais-tout -si l'on peut continuer de t'appeler comme ça-, sache que chaque être en possède un ! », déclara d'une voix traînante Drago, en tentant de la garder calme, même si on pouvait y percevoir une pointe d'énervement.

Il n'avait pas vraiment pour habitude d'avoir ce genre de dispute avec Granger, mais plutôt avec Weasmoche et le Potier. Enfin, il fallait tout de même avouer qu'elle avait plus de répartie que les deux autres.

D'ailleurs en parlant des deux autres, Drago remarqua que Weasley avait prit une délicate teinte cramoisie, qui allait à ravir avec ses cheveux, tandis que Potter le vrillait de ses yeux couleur crapaud. Pathétique, vraiment ! S'il croyait qu'il allait avoir peur avec ce regard, et bien Saint-Potter aussi se fourrait le doigt dans le nez ! A croire que c'est contagieux, mieux vaut pas qu'il traîne de leur côté…

Drago fixa une dernière fois le trio avec un regard torve, et se retint de bailler. Non pas qu'il s'ennuyait… mais il s'ennuyait. D'ailleurs, pourquoi est ce qu'il se retenait ? Il n'y avait aucune raison de se retenir. Aussitôt pensé, aussitôt fait : il se mit à bailler longuement, prenant son temps, ce qui laissait apercevoir toute sa dentition, et Ron, en le regardant, était certain que s'il mettait sa tête tout au fond de la gorge de Malefoy, il allait même apercevoir les restes de son déjeuner -pas qu'il en ait envie, simple constatation.-

« Ta môman ne serait pas contente de te voir donner en spectacle aussi impoliment, Malefoy » , enchaîna Hermione en haussant un sourcil et en prenant un ton légèrement enfantin, comme pour dire que son ennemi était soumis à sa mère.

Drago sortit aussitôt sa baguette et la pointa en direction de la jeune fille.

« Ne t'avise pas de parler de ma mère comme ça, espèce de sale Sang-de-Bourbe !

- Je parle comme je veux Malefoy, et ce n'est pas toi qui m'en empêchera , répondit-elle en sortant à son tour sa baguette, non sans sentir la bras de Harry la retenir dans son geste.

- _Silencio _!

- _Expelliarmus_ !

Les deux jeunes sorcier avaient prononcé ces deux sorts dans une parfaite synchronisation, les deux jets de lumière, du coté du Serpentard, bleu, et du coté de la Gryffondor, rouge, se rencontrant, et créant ainsi une sorte de lumière blanche, éblouissante, aveuglante.

Hermione ferma les yeux, Drago ferma ses paupières. Puis ils se sentirent tomber, tomber, jusqu'à atterir sur un sol dur et froid.

* * *

**_A suivre._**

* * *

_Alors, qu'est ce que vous en dites :D Qu'est ce qui s'est passé pour Hermione et Drago ? Où c'est qu'ils ont atterri :D  
_

_Bon, bon, bon… le prologue est fini. Vous aimez ? Tapez 1 ! Vous aimez pas ? Tapez 2 :D (oui, c'était drôle, je sais… ha… ha… ha… )_

_En tout cas, quoi que vous tapiez, n'oubliez pas de cliquer sur le pitit bouton « GO » à coté de « Send a review » :p Ca me fera plaisir, et vous aurez ainsi peut-être droit au chapitre 1 ! XD_

_Bref, voilà, je parle, je parle, mais faudrait peut-être que je vous laisse à vos occupations, ça doit être nettement plus intéressant que de lire mon racontage de vie xD._

_Allez je vous laiiiiissssssse !_

_Have fun :p_

_**Rekha**._


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre : **_Vices et Versa_

**Personnages Principaux : **_Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy_

**Résumé : **_Après une dispute qui est allée plus loin que d'habitude, Hermione et Drago se voient projetés dans... dans Poudlard. L'incompréhension règne, tandis que se créent de nouveaux liens, de nouvelles haines, de nouvelles amitiés... pour le moins innattendus. HG/DM_

**Genre : **_Romance/Humor/General_

**Rated : **_K+ (pas tout de suite)_

**Disclamer : **_L'habituel « rien n'est à moi, tout est à J.K. Rowling, sauf l'histoire » ) Heu.. Peut-être des persos inventés à venir_

**Note de l'auteur : **_Salutations tout le monde xD Alors, si vous avez un chap' todé, c'est parce-que vous avez reviewé alors… merci merci merci pour vos reviews ! Elles m'ont vraiment fait plaisir ! Continuez surtout D #BAF# xD Bah quoi ? >> _

_Donc hum… ceci est le premier chapitre de ma fic… il pose donc les débuts de cette histoire et j'espère donc qu'il ne sera pas trop lourd et à la hauteur de l'autre ! $$_

_Hum et que dire d'autres ? Aaah, oui, c'était mon nifnif la semaine dernièèèère (le truc qui a vraiment rien à voir xD) et voilà, c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire xD'_

_Avant de vous laisser… j'crois que ça va devenir une habitude pour moi de raconter des tonnes de trucs ici xD Bientôt vous connaîtrez toute ma vie x)_

_Qu'une seule chose à dire maintenant : Read and Enjoy_

_Rekha._

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre I : Poudlard si différent de… Poudlard ?**

« _Silencio _!

- _Expelliarmus_ ! »

Les deux jeunes sorcier avaient prononcé ces deux sorts dans une parfaite synchronisation, les deux jets de lumière, du coté du Serpentard, bleu, et du coté de la Gryffondor, rouge, se rencontrant, et créant ainsi une sorte de lumière blanche, éblouissante, aveuglante.

Hermione ferma les yeux, Drago ferma ses paupières. Puis ils se sentirent tomber, tomber, jusqu'à atterir sur un sol dur et froid.

Après quelques minutes de silence, coupés par un bruit suspect dont Hermione ne voulait pas connaître la provenance, un murmure général se répandit dans le « public ». Elle se demanda d'abord pourquoi il y avait autant de bruit pour ce… « bruit suspect », comme elle s'adonnait maintenant à appeler ce… « bruit suspect ».

Mais de toute évidence, et ses idées se remettant en place, c'était plutôt à cause d'elle -ou devrait-elle dire d'eux deux, d'elle et de Malefoy- que les élèves s'étaient montrés un peu plus bruyant qu'il y a quelques instants.

Elle devait se relever. Mais bizarrement, elle n'en avait aucune envie. C'était rudement confortable dis donc, par ici. Le sol en pierre avait un agréable caractère molletonné et doux à la fois, qu'elle aurait bien installé une couverture ici pour se créer une planque où lire ses livres. Mais elle devait se faire une raison… On ne doit pas camper au beau milieu du Hall de l'École.

Poussant un léger soupir, elle rouvrit doucement les yeux. Elle était tombée sur le dos, de toute évidence, et clignait sans cesse des paupières. Elle voyait flou, tandis qu'un affreux mal de tête lui vrillait les tempes, tel un énorme bulldozer faisait du rodéo sur un tank de guerre au galop.

Elle se releva légèrement, s'appuyant sur ses mains, quand elle entendit un grognement _sous_ elle.

Il lui fallut environ quatre secondes et trente-six millièmes avant de recevoir l'information au cerveau et de penser à l'éventuelle possibilité que quelqu'un avait peut-être le plaisir d'avoir son fessier comme couverture.

« Hurmpf… Granger ! Au nom de Merlin, lève toi !… Tu n'es pas… ce qu'on peut qu'on peut appeler de première légèreté, je t'informe, grogna Drago, sur le ventre, haletant, rouge de sueur et légèrement beaucoup écrasé par Hermione.

- Oh », dit simplement la Gryffondor en réalisant que ce qu'elle avait prit pour un sol molletonné et doux et tiède et confortable et irrésistiblement douillet était le postérieur de son ennemi.

Elle se mit debout à l'aide d'une main qu'elle reconnut être l'une de celle de ses meilleurs amis et murmura un vague « merci », toujours un peu dans les vappes.

Elle se retourna en vacillant un peu pour apercevoir Drago se relever et haussa immédiatement un sourcil. Quelque chose ne collait pas avec lui. Pas le fait que ce soit la pire personne qu'elle ait eut le malheur de rencontrer, non, mais plus par rapport à son physique. Elle n'était pas non plus en train de le mater, mais… le détaillait. Nuance.

Elle fronça les sourcils, sa vue toujours brouillée, et vit ce qui ne collait pas : les cheveux blonds d'habitude parfaitement ordonnés et tirés en arrière du jeune Serpent étaient décoiffés et fusaient dans tous les sens. « _Tiens, étrange… Notre chute était si… décoiffante que ça ? _» s'interrogea mentalement Hermione, tandis qu'elle continuait de fixer Malefoy, qui passait maintenant une main dans ses cheveux blonds, dans une attitude d'incompréhension.

Elle fronça les sourcils, et se posa une main sur le front, le temps de se respirer un grand coup pour se calmer et ainsi faire passer son mal de tête lancinant.

« On se retrouvera, Granger ! », lança-t-il de sa voix traînante, où l'on pouvait tout de même noter un léger tremblement de colère, réajustant sa cape.

Drago regarda une dernière fois Granger et la foule amassée autour d'eux, leur adressa un regard narquois et partit, immédiatement suivi par ses deux acolytes.

En chemin pour sa Salle Commune, il repensa à cette foule… Ces badauds, quelle stupidité ils lui inspiraient ! Tous là, à le regarder, la bouche grande ouverte… Stupides… Tout le monde autour de lui était stupide, et encore plus cette Granger. Lui seul, Drago Malefoy, avait échappé à cette malédiction de stupidité… Et tant mieux.

Il soupira. Il se sentait tout de même… bizarre. Sa tête lui tournait, il avait l'impression d'avoir ses deux yeux au fond de ses pieds, et d'avoir ses pieds à la places de ses yeux, et avait l'étrange impression de marcher dans du coton… tout un univers créé de coton… avec des palaces en coton… et aussi des murs en coton… des sols en coton… des Crabbe et Goyle en coton… « _Oulah… je commence à délirer, c'est pas bon pour moi ça…_ » Il secoua la tête, pour reprendre ses esprits -ce qui, à vrai dire, ne l'arrangea pas vraiment puisque ensuite, il entendait curieusement quelques cloches qui sonnaient joyeusement dans ses oreilles.

Pour tenter de mettre fin à ce tintement sans fin, il tenta de se remémorer la scène d'il y a quelques minutes… Il y avait tout de même quelque chose qui l'avait frappé : quand il s'était relevé, il avait jeté un regard d'ensemble sur la petite troupe autour de lui, et avait remarqué les cheveux de Granger. Oui, oui, les cheveux de Granger. D'habitude, ils sont touffus, épais, emmêlés, irrécupérables, affreux… En clair, ils sont moches. Mais là, non, c'était le contraire. Ses cheveux étaient admirablement lisses, et on avait l'impression, en les regardant, que cette masse caramel se fondait au creux de son cou pour couler jusqu'au milieu de ses épaules. Ils étaient brillants, et apparemment en bonne santé. Ils étaient beaux.

Et justement, c'est cela qui n'allait pas, puisque lui, s'était rendu compte que ses cheveux étaient affreux. Décoiffés, et avec des mèches qui sortaient de partout. Hideux.

« _Non mais c'est pas vrai… voilà que je parle de capillaire maintenant… Je vais vraiment pas bien… _» pensa-t-il , agacé par lui-même. Pourquoi faire toute une histoire de tout cela ? Il irait se laver les cheveux tout à l'heure, et ses cheveux reprendront leur format habituel. Enfin, il espérait.

En attendant, il n'avait qu'à se cacher derrière ses énormes gardes du corps. Avec un geste impérieux, il se tourna à sa droite, vers Goyle, pour mettre en application ses dires, et faillit avoir une crise cardiaque.

A la place de l'énorme Goyle, se trouvait… Potter. Drago s'arrêta en plein milieu du couloir. Il cligna des yeux. Il voyait toujours Potter. Il recligna des yeux. Toujours Potter. « _Par Merlin, pourquoi je vois Potter ?_ » se demanda-t-il comme s'il avait le plus effrayant des Détraqueurs sous le nez. Dernière tentative : il recligna des yeux. Encore Potter. Et en prime, il lui souriait. « _Non mais qu'est ce qu'il a, cet idiot, à me sourire de cet air niais ? Et qu'est ce qu'il fiche ici… avec nous ?_ »

Il se tourna maintenant vers Crabbe… et faillit lâcher un cri d'horreur. A la place de Crabbe se tenait Weasley. « _C'est pas vrai ! C'est pas possible… je cauchemarde, c'est ça... Oui c'est ça. Je vais me réveiller dans quelques instants dans mon lit bien confo', bien tranquille. Je vais voir que c'est qu'un stupide cauchemar… et basta !_ » Mais, problème. Il ne se réveillait pas. Et ça l'énervait. Beaucoup même. Et voilà que le rouquin semblait lui sourire aussi maintenant. « _Mais c'est pas vrai ! Il se passe quoi ici ? C'est pour Sorcier Caché, c'est ça ? Ha ha… très drôle, j'ai beaucoup rit, maintenant, je vais aller me manger une patate au four, si vous me permettez. _»

Tandis qu'il clignait, clignait et re-clignait des yeux, il remarqua tout de même que Weasley semblait lui dire quelque chose…

« T'es sûr que ça va bien, Drago , dit il d'une voix inquiète.

- T'as fait une sacré chute, tout à l'heure, à cause de Granger…, poursuivit Potter d'une voix ennuyée.

Aïe. Double aïe. Triple aïe. Centuple aïe. Milletuple aïe. Il rêve ou Weasley venait de l'appeler Drago ? Depuis quand, lui, ce rouquin de basse famille, avait l'honneur et le privilège de l'appeler Drago ? Et depuis quand Saint-Potter appelait sa meilleure amie la miss-je-sais-tout, « Granger » ?

Drago se contenta de s'arrêter là et de les fixer, la bouche légèrement ouverte.

« Hein , parvint-il tout de même à dire, après un laborieux effort de sa part.

- Tu sais… tu pourrais aller à l'infirmerie…, dit Weasley, le ton légèrement inquiet en voyant Drago si ressemblant à une carpe sortie de l'eau.

- Quoi ? Non, mais je vais très bien ! A part le fait que je ne sais pas ce que vous faites ici, avec moi… Manquerait plus que vous veniez dans la salle commune avec moi ! Retournez près de votre lapine liseuse de lives , enchaîna rapidement Drago, commençant à se sentir hors de lui.

- Hein ? Lapine liseuse de livres , demanda Potter, sans comprendre où Drago voulait en venir. « _Mais qu'est ce qui lui prenait, tout d'un coup ? Ils étaient ensemble parce-qu'ils étaient _amis_, voyons. Quelle question !_ » pensa Harry, n'y comprenant plus rien.

- Oui ; Granger , soupira Drago. Toujours aussi long à la détente, Potter…

- Pardon , dit le balafré en fronçant les sourcils.

- C'est pas vrai d'être aussi bouché , s'exaspéra Drago en regardant tour à tour Potty et Weasel qui n'en menait pas moins large que son copain le défiguré. Par ici (Drago montrait le couloir dans lequel ils marchaient), c'est pour aller dans la Salle Commune des Serpentard… les cachots quoi ! », leur expliqua-t-il lentement, comme s'il expliquait la manière de lire « anticonstitutionnellement » à un gosse de trois ans.

Harry et Ron le fixèrent, comme s'ils avaient affaire à une espèce de croisement entre un fou et un demeuré.

« Drago… par là, c'est la Salle Commune des Gryffondor, dit doucement Harry, soudainement inquiet pour la santé mentale du jeune blond.

- La Salle Commune de Gryffondor ? Ah la bonne blague ! Excellente ! Je me bidonne encore par terre Potter… tu aurais dû faire l'Ecole du Magenrire, tu aurais eu un succès fou… » , répondit Drago, d'une voix sarcastique, loin -très loin- de se bidonner par terre, en fait.

Ron haussa un sourcil et afficha un air sceptique, tout en jetant un léger coup d'œil à Harry.

« Heu… Bon, tu viens avec nous, dans la Salle Commune, ou non , demanda Weasley en commençant à perdre patience -signe caractéristique : ses oreilles virant à un joli rouge, à mi-chemin entre un fin carmin et un bordeaux délicat.

- Donne-moi, Weasley, une seule et bonne raison de _vous_ suivre _tous les deux _dans _votre _Salle Commune, avec _vous_, chez les _Gryffondor_ et en plus… _avec vous _, dit Drago d'un air désabusé, prêt à mourir de rires sur les dalles, cette fois-ci.

- Parce-que… tu es un Gryffondor, ajouta simplement Harry.

- Haaahahahahahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahahaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Je t'ai sous-estimé Potter, t'es vraiment drôle quand tu t'y mets ! », pouffa Drago, éclatant de rires.

Les deux Gryffondor le fixèrent toujours, l'air de plus en plus sceptique, et envisageant sérieusement de l'envoyer à Ste-Magouste. Si ça se trouve, cette chute qu'il avait eut avec Granger avait été beaucoup plus grave qu'il n'y paraissait ? Peut-être que son cerveau avait été endommagé à l'intérieur par le postérieur de Granger ? Ou peut-être encore était-il amnésique à cause de ce même postérieur ?

Quant à Drago, il était toujours par terre, écroulé de rire. Décidément, ce Potter pouvait peut-être avoir une chance dans l'Ecole de Mangenrire. Après quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, et quelques coups d'œil inquiets d'élèves passant par là, Drago parvint enfin à se calmer. Il se releva et s'épousseta tant bien que mal, pour relever ses yeux gris baignés de larmes vers les deux boulets.

Il regarda leur mine… et ils semblaient vraiment sérieux. Quoi ? Naaan ! Drago Malefoy, d'une lignée de sang-pur… à Gryffondor ? Impossible. Mais les têtes de Potter et Weasley affirmaient le contraire. Il n'était techniquement pas _possible _qu'il soit à Gryffondor. Non. Il était à Serpentard. Point. Pourtant, le balafré et le rouquin n'auraient jamais pris autant de temps pour lui faire une blague aussi stupide que celle-la. Oui, d'accord, ils étaient stupides, mais à ce point-là, tout de même…

Drago les jugea encore un instant du regard, définissant le pour et le contre dans toute cette petite histoire. Soit il les laissait planté là et il allait dans la salle commune des Serpentard -salle qu'il connaissait déjà-, soit il jouait leur jeu et allait dans la salle commune des Gryffondor -salle qu'il ne connaissait pas (**NdA :** _Ouii, notre Draggy Malfy sait magnifiquement bien faire tourner ses méninges :p xD_).

Mais si ça se trouve, ces deux crétins allaient le traîner dans une embuscade pour mieux l'attaquer… c'était bien leur genre, tout ça… Oh et puis, après tout, s'ils l'attaquaient, il pourrait toujours aller se plaindre auprès du vieux sénile qui leur servait de directeur, ça lui ferait une bonne excuse -et ça leur ferait les pieds, hé hé.

Voilà, c'est tout décidé ! Il irait avec eux dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondor. Il n'avait rien à y perdre, de toutes façons, et il saurait enfin où celle-ci se situe.

« J'vous suis » , déclara-t-il soudainement à Potter et Weasley, qui décidément, ne comprenaient vraiment plus rien aux réactions de Drago.

Ron haussa les épaules, Harry regarda une dernière fois Drago bizarrement, puis ils avancèrent des les dédalles de couloirs menant à la Salle Commune.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Hermione tentait de marcher tant bien que mal dans les corridors, suivant sans vraiment regarder, les deux personnes qui se trouvaient à ses cotés et qu'elle prenait pour le moment pour ses deux meilleurs amis. Elle fixait le sol, essayant de marcher droit.

« _Pied gauche… pied droit… pied gauche… pied droit… pied gauche… pied droit… pied gauche… pied droit… pied gauche… _» se répétait-elle inlassablement pour éviter de marcher en crabe et heurter ainsi les murs en pierre.

Elle leva au bout de quelques centaines de pas, un regard courageux pour savoir dans à peu près combien de temps ils seraient arrivés dans leur salle commune, vu que « Harry » et « Ron » semblaient bien silencieux pour faire la conversation… et remarqua un autre détail… étrange. D'habitude, le chemin qu'ils prenaient pour aller chez les Gryffondor était lumineux et éclairés par de grandes fenêtres, et l'on entendait parfois quelques tableaux entamer joyeusement une petite conversation. Or, là, rien de tout cela n'était. A la place des grandes fenêtres, se trouvaient de sinistres torches, à la place des tableaux, se trouvaient de lugubres sculptures. Elle avait l'impression que plus ils s'avançaient, plus ils s'enfonçaient des les profondeurs du château.

« Pour.. pourquoi prend-on ce chemin ? On dirait plus qu'il nous mène chez les Serpentard que chez les Gryffondor, souffla-t-elle à l'intention des deux jeunes hommes, la voix légèrement ironique.

- Heu… Précisément », déclara une vois grave et profonde à sa droite qui fit sursauter Hermione -ce qui ne fit qu'empirer son mal de crâne.

Elle tourna brusquement les yeux sur la provenance de la voix, cligna une bonne vingtaine de fois ses paupières, et eut un haut le cœur en voyant Crabbe. Ne réfléchissant même pas, en un geste instinctif, elle pointa sa baguette magique sur lui. Celui-ci afficha alors un air encore plus crétin que d'habitude -dans la mesure du possible, bien sûr.

- Heu… Hermione ? », demanda une autre voix à sa droite -on peut admirer là une admirable tentative de Goyle pour faire passer une voix toute petite et toute timide, efforts qui bien sûr, se révélèrent vain.

Nouveau sursaut de la part de Hermione en reconnaissant le lourdaud Serpentard. Nouvelle douleur au crâne. Par Merlin, que fichait-elle avec eux ? Ou plus exactement, qu'est ce qu'_ils_ fichaient avec _elle_ ? Pourquoi n'avaient-ils rien dit, durant ces longues minutes, qu'elle avait pris -sans faire attention-, la place de leur grand manitou, leur chef vénéré et suprême qui se trouvait être Malefoy ?

« Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? Ou plutôt qu'est ce que _je_ fais là , parvint-elle à leur demander d'une voix froide qu'elle réservait exclusivement aux Serpentard, ses prunelles allant de l'un à l'autre pour surveiller leurs moindres gestes.

- Heu…, dit Goyle, la bouche grande ouverte, ses énormes bras comparables à des gigantesques saucissons pendouillant bêtement le long de son corps.

- Bein… Salle Commune, finit Crabbe, l'air tout aussi fin que son copain la saucisse, comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence et que cela réglait tout.

- Heu… hein , balbutia Hermione, n'ayant rien compris.

- Deux, sortit Goyle en éclatant de rire, suivi très rapidement par Crabbe.

Hermione les regarda se fendre la poire touts seuls, comme si Goyle venait de sortir là, la blague la plus hilarante du siècle. Même le chien de la tante de la fille de son oncle de sa cousine de sa nièce au troisième degré de sa mère n'aurait pas sorti une blague aussi stupide que celle-la. C'est dire.

Elle recligna des yeux plusieurs fois, prenant sans le vouloir, le même air sévère que le professeur McGonagall, ce qui calma aussitôt les gros gorilles.

« Pardon Hermione…

- Oui, on s'excuse. »

Elle rerecligna des yeux, mais cette fois, d'incrédulité. Hein, quoi ? Ils venaient de s'excuser ? Et en plus, ils l'appelaient Hermione ?

Ouaille, elle avait dû louper une marche là.

« Pardon ? Hein, de quoi, pourquoi, comment , balbutia-t-elle de nouveau.

- De rire comme ça », dit Goyle sur le ton de l'évidence.

Une grosse marche.

« Oui, on recommencera plus, promis. », dit Crabbe sur le ton d'un enfant pris en faute. Totalement soumis.

Une gigantesque marche.

« Heu…bein… je… heu …fneuh… shneu », finit-elle, les yeux grands comme des soucoupes.

Crabbe et Goyle se contentèrent de la regarder comme si elle venait de dire qu'ils étaient beaux et intelligent et séducteurs et malins et géniaux et supers : bref, avec un air de félicité suprême.

« Hum…, continua Hermione, de plus en plus sceptique et en se retournant pour commencer à marcher du coté opposé, je vais y aller moi, alors…

- Bah pourquoi ?

- Heu… parce-que !

- Tu veux pas aller dans la Salle Commune ?

- C'est ce que je vais faire…, dit Hermione ne comprenant vraiment plus rien.

- Bah… c'est par là, alors , s'exclama Crabbe en pointant de son doigt boudiné une porte au fond du couloir.

- Heu… mais c'est chez les Serpentard , dit Hermione en secouant la tête.

- Bein oui, dit Goyle en haussant les épaules, ne voyant pas où Hermione voulait en venir.

- Alors, je vais pas là moi !

- Bah pourquoi ?

- Bein parce-que je vais chez les Gryffondor !

- Bah pourquoi ? »

Ils commençaient vraiment à l'agacer, ces deux babouins rosés et boudinés.

- Parce-que je suis une Gryffondor, par Merlin, voilà pourquoi ! », dit-elle en soupirant, sentant l'exaspération monter.

Goyle et Crabbe la refixèrent d'un air béat.

« Excellente ta blague, Hermione !

- Oui, très bonne ! »

Et de là, ils recommencèrent à partir d'un rire gras. Exaspérant. Stupides personnages.

Hermione décida de s'esquiver discrètement, tandis que les deus gros lards s'esclaffaient bruyamment. Elle pensa être arrivé à son but -le tournant du couloir sombre, yuppi !-, lorsqu'un boulet de canon débarqua en lui attrapant le bras et en lui parlant d'un air surexcité :

« Hermioooneeee ! J'suis contente de te voir, je te cherchais ! Viens, vite, on rentre, je veux te parler AB-SO-LU-MENT maintenant tout de suite ! », dit la personne, une jeune fille de toute évidence, d'une voix criarde et haut perchée.

Hermione n'eut même pas le temps de protester en reconnaissant Pansy Parkinson, et se laissa entraîner, malgré elle, à travers la lourde porte en fer travaillé qui cachait l'entrée de la Salle Commune des Serpentard, escortées de près par Crabbe et Goyle qui avaient -enfin- réussi à se calmer.

En voyant la porte se refermer sur le couloir, Hermione n'était même plus en état de comprendre. « _Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ici, au nom de Merlin ? _»

_**A suivre…**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Bon, vuélééééé! Chapitre ouane, finished ! x) Vous en pensez quoi ? Nul, abominable, magnifique superbe, bien, sans plus ? xDD Bon, j'avoue que ce chapitre parle pas vraiment de grand chose, mais j'voulais pas faire plus long que ça xDDD (vilaine Rekhou >> )_

_S'il y a des fautes, des oublis de lettres, de mots, je m'en excuse très sincèrement ! Je suis SCF TT (Sans Correctrice Fixe xD) Oui, Last-Heaven m'a l'air assez occupée ces temps-ci (on s'demande ce que tu fabriques ! XD et puis bon, t'es pas connectée là TT et j'veux pas attendre pour poster l'chap xD), alors si quelqu'un veut postuler pour temps plein, je suis toute ouïe :) _

_Herm… Sinon, pour la fréquence de postage, je crains que je ne puisse faire mieux, donc… désoléééeeeeeeee ! Mais sachez que j'vous oublie pas :D_

_Et enfin, en débarquant ici, j'ai découvert qu'on pouvait plus répondre aux reviews dans le corpus, donc je vous réponds par la fonction « Reply » de Fanfiction :D (pour les anonymes, laissez-moi votre mail, et j'vous répondrais :D). Donc, merci à : _**Poupoux****Ankou, InYourHeart, Malefoyette, ****Le Saut de l'Ange****, 'tite mione, ****Cindy2008****, Zazou, ****Smile and Life****, ayame, Sephora, Aiedail, doule28, ****Last-Heaven** ! 14 reviews ! J'suis émue ! Merciiii à vous !

_Continuez s'il vous plaît ! XD Que ce soit pour des critiques ou pour des compliments, j'suis ouverte :D  
_

_J'vous naimeeeuh et à bientôt pour un autre chap' :D_

_Have Fun :p_

_Rekha._


End file.
